


Taking Care of a Problem

by askandiwilllie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askandiwilllie/pseuds/askandiwilllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subtitled: The One Where Henry’s a Manipulative Little Shit and We Love Him</p><p>This was requested by thisisyourfaultiblameyou on ffn. I bribed her into writing BQ in exchange for a smutty one-shot with the kink of her choice. She picked public sex. So here we go.</p><p>Note: Set at the present, so Henry is 12. Don’t like it, don’t read it.</p><p>Warning: Contains some Outlaw Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of a Problem

Henry sat in the back booth of the diner, watching his mother wait for the man who may or may not be her boyfriend. She didn’t know he was there, but he felt obligated to be present for her lunch with Robin, in case she needed moral support, or someone who could get away with punching the outlaw. Not many adults would punch a twelve-year-old, even if they were hit first.

What he hadn’t been expecting was his mother’s scared, hopeful eyes when Robin stepped in. And what he  **definitely** hadn’t been expecting was for her to grab the thief by the hand and drag him into the back hallway. The entire thing reminded Henry of when he interrupted them kissing before he knew she was his mom. But this time he wasn’t walking past, and he could only see what was going on if he turned around in his seat and leaned to the side.

So, of course, that’s what he did. He watched as his mother kissed the man firmly, her mouth open enough for him to see a glimpse of tongue. Her hands gripped Robin’s sides, and his moved to cup her ass. As he watched, the muscles beneath the thief’s hands tensed and relaxed, only to tense again, and he realized she was rolling her hips into him.

Blood rushed to Henry’s face, making him flush, even as it also rushed between his legs, and he pressed against the back of the booth. He could just barely hear the soft moans being released from his mother’s throat, and as much as he didn’t want to end his show, they were standing by the washrooms, and the situation in his pants was getting dire.

Reluctantly standing and trying to hide the bulge in his pants and discreetly as possible, Henry moved toward the washrooms, clearing his throat as he moved to pass the couple. “S’cuse me.”

Regina tore her mouth away from Robin’s with a gasp, staring at her son in horror. “Henry,” she said weakly.

"S’okay," Henry said, his eyes flicking over her slightly smeared lipstick and the tinge of red on the thief’s lips. "I just need the bathroom and you’re blocking the way."

"Sorry." Regina looked down guiltily as they shuffled out of the way and out of each other’s arms.

Once Henry was inside the washroom, he immediately locked himself inside the single stall and began rubbing himself through his pants. The material of his underwear was rough against his sensitive skin, making him wince a little and unbutton his pants.

He froze as a thought occurred to him. Surely she wouldn’t fall for it, but… what if she did? His dick pulsed.

Leaving his pants unbuttoned, Henry pulled out his phone and began playing Angry Birds, pausing between each round to roughly maul his penis through his pants, simultaneously keeping it hard and making the skin more and more sensitive in all the wrong ways. Hopefully this wouldn’t backfire and only result in a sore penis.

After several rounds of the game and much more than enough time to jerk off under normal circumstances, Henry finally pushed his pants and underwear down, exposing his bright red, now painful, hard-on. Then he sent a quick text to Regina.  _Mom, I need help. Can you come to the bathroom?_

Seconds later he heard the click of her heels outside and the door open. “Henry?” she called cautiously. “Sweetheart, what’s the matter?”

Henry quickly squeezed himself hard enough to bring tears to his eyes and then shuffled to the stall door, unlocking it and opening it a crack, poking his head out. “Mom, I think something’s wrong with my… y’know, my… parts,” he said awkwardly, flushing in real embarrassment at not knowing what to call it.

Regina’s mouth opened, but nothing came out. She cleared her throat and tried again. “Henry… what, what do you mean?”

Slowly opening the stall door, Henry looked down at his abused equipment. “It won’t go down and I can’t… finish,” he said in his most miserable voice.

Gasping, Regina quickly closed her eyes. “Henry! That’s… that’s not something I can… do anything about.”

"Moooom," Henry whined. "This hasn’t happened before! Normally I don’t have a problem, um, finishing. Y’know, think about something hot and done. But it’s not happening!"

"Oh my gods," Regina murmured, shaking her head slightly. She finally opened her eyes, but focused intensely on Henry’s face. "Sweetheart, that’s not something I can help you with."

Henry’s lower lip slid out just slightly and his chin wobbled. “There isn’t anyone else I trust more than you,” he said quietly. “Please, Mom, I just… I just need a little bit of help.”

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, squeezing her eyes shut. “What are you asking for, Henry?”

"I-I just… could you maybe… try? T-to get me to finish?" Henry asked hesitantly, genuinely scared of her response. This could definitely wreck his relationship with his mother.

"Henry… I’m your mother," Regina protested.

"I know," he said quickly. "That’s why I’m asking  **you**. You’re my mom and I need your help.”

"You’re a child," she added.

Henry shifted on his feet, willing himself to think all manner of dirty thoughts to keep his erection from going down at how long this was taking. “I know… but I’m almost a man,” he replied hopefully. “And, and it’s not like I’m asking to have sex with you.” Even as he said it, his penis jerked at the thought, drawing Regina’s gaze against her will.

After a long sigh, Regina stepped into the stall, closing the door behind her. “Fine.” A little awkwardly, she reached down, wrapping her fingers around her son’s small erection.

The triumph Henry felt was immediately replaced by pain and he let out a sharp hiss. “Hurts.”

Regina removed her hand as if burned. “What hurts?”

"Skin." Henry looked down, biting his lip. "I-I think I was too rough with it…"

Hesitantly, Regina knelt down, holding his penis with two careful fingers and inspecting the angry red skin. “Oh, sweetheart,” she sighed in sympathy. “You should be more gentle with yourself.”

"I just wanted to come," Henry replied, his voice bordering on a whine again. "I need to."

"Okay, calm down," Regina soothed, rubbing her hand against his hip instinctively. She contemplated him for a moment before firmly saying, "I’m going to do something, and it’s  _never_  going to happen again, understood?”

Henry nodded quickly, his heart pounding.

"Tell me when you’re going to come," she added, before taking a quick, deep breath and lowering her head, carefully taking him between her lips.

Gasping, Henry thrust forward automatically into the hot, wet cavern he found himself in. Granted, it was what he’d been hoping, even planning for, but he hadn’t had any idea what to expect it would feel like.

He looked down at the sight of his mom on her knees for him, his penis — his  _cock_  — in her mouth as she sucked him off. Her tongue moved against him, and she shifted her body lower to look up at him.

"Mom," Henry whimpered, his hands going to her hair, but she swatted him away, so they gripped her shoulders instead.

He panted as she worked her mouth over him, and felt his orgasm rising up. He was so close, and even though she told him to warn her, he didn’t.

Moment later he was choking back a cry, his body jerking. Regina let out a surprised sound and fell backward as Henry slumped against the wall. He watched her as she touched her lips with wide eyes, then tentatively swallowed.

His penis twitched again.

A long, still silence followed, and Regina finally broke it, saying, “I told you to warn me.”

"Sorry, Mom," Henry mumbled, looking down sheepishly, pulling his pants and underwear back up as she lifted herself off the floor and dusted off her clothing.

Once they were both presentable, Regina looked back at him and sighed. “I was serious about this never happening again, Henry.”

Henry nodded. “I know.”

"I’m glad you’re feeling better."

"Thanks, Mom." He gave her a smile and watched as she walked out.  _Score_.


End file.
